


The Final Lap

by 3phemeral, jijikaita



Series: Free! - The Next Summer [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Condoms, First Time, M/M, Nitori might still be 17, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Post-Canon, Rimming, Spoilers, Spoilers for Eternal Summer, Temporary Abstinence, Then smut, past SouRin, some drama, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3phemeral/pseuds/3phemeral, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijikaita/pseuds/jijikaita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three days since they confessed, two months since Sousuke came back to the neighborhood and Nitori's been coming over all the time. That's when their friendship had started to blossom, and they were waiting to take their relationship down the home stretch until after the swim meet.</p><p>The swim meet that ended this afternoon.</p><p>Nitori's gonna lose his virginity tonight, if his body has anything to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An imperfect dive

Nitori walked briskly, brows fraught with concern and anticipation. It was not smart to run right after a race, and not right after dinner, even if he found it difficult to eat too much sushi with the attention he was paying his phone. It was kind of his underclassman secretary to assure him that he had everything covered, and that Nitori could go. He was too anxious to leave to even question how or why the cunning up-and-coming freestyle swimmer would know he had somewhere else he would rather - no, needed - to be.

 

[Hey, I’m coming over, is that okay?] Nitori tapped out on his touchscreen and sent to Sousuke. Of course, he couldn’t assume so much without asking! But his longing, his patience, was wearing thin. The days before the meet had been near-torture. Together but not together, their responsibility to Nitori’s role as captain overriding their responsibility to their roles as boyfriends… if that was what they still were. But Sousuke had come to the meet after all, despite whatever his feelings about swimming were after his shoulder reconstruction. So that meant he came to see Nitori, right?

 

Sousuke’s eyes were already on the screen when the anticipated alert appeared. He blinked, and it was there, Nitori's question -his self invitation- begging an answer he was all too eager to give.

 

[just come in. door’s open], he replied, careful not to reply too fast, counting to ten before hitting send. Maybe that wasn’t necessary, now that they were an item, but he’d hardly had time to break the habit. There had been no promise of them seeing each other that evening, but he was fairly confident it would happen, anyway. His afternoon, after the meet, was wiled away with nervous cleaning and a careful analysis of their communications over their days apart. Their distance, be it not so far at all, had presented them with a sort of test, something simple to illuminate the shape of their growing relationship. If Nitori was going to be a repeat of Rin, Sousuke needed to know sooner rather than later, needed to be sure more than just his physical attraction was being reciprocated. Another friends-with-benefits scenario in which he longed for more but was never requited would break the strongest of men.

 

Nitori grinned upon seeing the response. He slowed his pace to text back. [As usual. Won’t be long! See you soon~!] He tucked his phone in his pocket and settled into a light jog. His stomach turned a bit as he thought back to the last few days some more. They had been fine, really, but so much like the days before Nitori’s confession, too… Well, except for a kiss here and there, and the telltale bump during cuddling of a burgeoning arousal that they ignored until suddenly it was time for Nitori to go. Prudence sucked, Nitori decided. But he dutifully left, every time. He was the captain of the swim team, after all.

 

Not tonight, though. Oh, if it happened again? Not tonight. His jog had picked up speed without his realizing it, and he slowed back down. The fatigue of the day’s races pulsed dull through his thighs, every footfall feeling heavy, thudding back in his ears. He took a deeper breath. He was so resolute now about what would happen tonight… but Sousuke could be such a stone wall sometimes, too. Had been the last few days. Which Sousuke would he find when he arrived?

 

Just a couple more blocks to go…

 

In Sousuke’s afternoon of agonizing, he’d failed to come to a decision, though knew he needed to make up his mind before Nitori arrived. Should they stay strong and hold out one more night --build up his peace of mind that Nitori was still interested in spending time with him without being physically involved-- or…? Sousuke’s eyes glazed. A series of stills from earlier that day flashed in his mind’s eye. Nitori’s legs had toned up beautifully. Even from his modest seat in the bleachers, Nitori with his ass up at the starting block made it well worth showing up to a pool he couldn’t swim in. Even with the sport of swimming to pick apart and cool his mind, Sousuke had been bothered and hot all day. Was it even possible for him to stay chaste much longer? Was it worth it? Maybe, tonight, he would just let things happen, not try to control everything. If he didn’t want it to happen, he could’ve gotten himself off hours ago, but as it was, he was pent up and indecisive.

 

Nitori spent the last stretch trying to slow everything down: his pace, his breathing, his nervous heart. There was no need for a panic - nothing had happened or not happened yet. Just let it be, he told himself. Sousuke showed up at the pool… He showed up…

 

He lightly pranced his way up the steps to the second floor apartment Sousuke was minding for his aunt while his shoulder healed and he got some of his general credits out of the way at the local community college. Nitori had practically lived here for the last couple months, at first tending to, ogling, and maybe flirting a little with his senpai, and then flirting a lot with his senpai, until earlier that week when the slight swimmer just couldn’t hold it in anymore and he confessed. Those big arms held him so tight, and the usually stern lips kissed him so passionately, and the way they touched changed, and that first night as they fondled and sucked… Nitori probably should have been surprised, considering his very slow sexual non-climb up until then, but it still seemed like such a natural thing to him. Like what had happened was the best choice. Of course they went to third base. Of course  _ he _ did! He was a senior now, after all… and if Sousuke and Rin could have sex while they were at Samezuka, why should he have to keep his pleasure to himself, only stealing opportunities when Momo wasn’t around?

 

He turned the handle to the door and opened it, a hesitant heartbeat as he stepped through. “Tadaima!” he said energetically, kicking off his shoes in the genkan.

 

Sousuke popped to his feet at the jiggle of the door handle, and made his way to the entrance.

**“** Okaeri,” he replied, without the same force. He eyed Nitori’s backpack. So he was already planning to spend the night? 

 

Nitori couldn’t help but beam at Sousuke and the familiar answer. He hummed as the taller swimmer drew near.

 

Sousuke grasped for something boyfriendly to say, and managed, “Your dolphin kick is really looking good, Ai.” A compliment. He was doing great. “Even if the timing was a little bit off on your dive, that first stretch put you way ahead.” Was he a boyfriend or a coach?

 

“Thank you!” Nitori replied with a happy nod of a bow. “I knew it didn’t feel quite right so I had to make up for it.” 

 

“Hazuki was pissed. I mean, he still looked happy; he’ll always look happy... You’ll have to watch out for him next time, make sure he doesn’t one-up you.”

 

Nitori **nodded with a hum and** shrugged off his backpack, setting it on the floor before turning to Sousuke. “ **I will!** And thanks for coming. Did you have fun, Sousuke?” He lifted onto his toes and wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck, gazing into the ice-blue eyes **,** feeling Sousuke’s hands rest lightly -maybe a little hesitantly- on his back. The touch was a bit… stiff? Nitori’s brow flinched with quick concern.

 

“Of course.”

 

Sousuke felt something start in his chest when his eyes locked with Nitori’s. He resisted the instinct to look away and de-escalate. Their friendship had bloomed through many such moments: getting close, then hesitating and backing off. They would have confessed months ago if they hadn’t been so skittish. It was still  unbelievable that he could just bend down… and kiss him. And he did, sweet and short, lingering as he pulled away, though he hoped that Nitori’s lips would chase his.

 

Nitori’s eyes drifted shut, and they stayed that way for a moment after Sousuke broke it, corners of his mouth curved up, letting the kiss be what Sousuke wanted to be. They fluttered back open as he lowered down onto his heels. His hold released and arms lowered, his eyes following as he took one of Sousuke’s hands in his. At long last - though only really after a moment- came a soft squeeze, and the brush of Sousuke’s thumb on the back of Nitori’s hand **.** It tingled along past his wrist and up the back of his forearm. “How was your afternoon?” he asked, looking up sweetly.

 

“Honestly…” Sousuke hesitated, but he had already started talking, so there little good would come from trying to backpedal. “I’ve kind of just been waiting for you,” he admitted.

 

“O-oh!” Nitori stuttered. Sousuke’s words swirled through his chest, warm again, feeling it rise into his cheeks. His thumb brushed Sousuke’s hand in return. He peeked around him to the tv. “What were you watching?” he asked.

 

**“** Some docs.” Sousuke had learned to save the stuff he wanted to pay attention to for when Nitori wasn’t around.

 

They migrated to the sofa to begin their usual staying-in ritual of cuddling to an old movie. They did homework together too, sometimes, or played video games. In any case, it still felt like they needed an excuse to get close; an innocent starting point. This wasn’t Rin. Sousuke couldn’t very well just pin him against the counter and go for it, right? Nitori was more delicate than that. He was new to this. They needed to go slow. 

 

“Anything good?” Nitori asked, taking his seat in the center of the couch and waiting for Sousuke to take his - on the right, so when they tipped over, the taller boy’s healing shoulder would stay on top.

 

“Nah, you didn’t miss anything.” He turned on the tv, but it didn’t really matter what was on; that wasn’t the point, and they both knew it. The less intriguing, the better. He put his arm across the back of the couch behind Nitori, and now it was only a matter of time before his boyfriend would start leaning in to him.

 

Or no time at all. Nitori sighed happily and nestled back into the crook of Sousuke’s arm. “Mmnnn… I really need this after today,” he said.

 

“Competitions are so much more tiring… even when they’re less work than practice.” Sousuke’s hand rested on Nitori’s shoulder as he squeezed him a little closer.

 

“Yeah… nnn~” Nitori purred, nuzzling into the swell of Sousuke’s chest.

 

“You feeling okay?” Sousuke looked down at Nitori with a raised brow. The heat was rising in his body, just from that little nuzzle.

 

“Mhm,” he said, taking a soft cleansing breath. He brushed his face up to look up toward Sousuke's eyes. “You?”

 

“Always,” he replied, taking a quiet breath before leaning forward to kiss Nitori’s forehead. The silver-haired swimmer’s eyes fell briefly shut as his weight rested a little more into Sousuke. “You looked really good today, Ai. The swimming. And you,” he laughed, feeling himself growing at ease with Nitori tucked against him, even if speaking so tacitly about Nitori’s body outside of the gym still felt taboo. “You’re amazing in a swimsuit.”

 

Nitori giggled. “Shall it put it on for you?~” he asked with a wink. Learned from Hazuki, of course. It elicited a chuckle from Sousuke, but he clearly didn’t take the offer seriously. Maybe Nitori was going to find his bravery after all? Probably just a little at a time. Not that his body was going to be nearly as slow about it… It was a full lap ahead. Nitori continued. “It’s all rinsed out and everything. And you look good in anything, Sou…” It was polite to return a compliment right? Especially when you mean it. He smirked a little. “Or even nothing at all. I…” he shifted his eyes toward the firm chest before him, and reached up splay his smaller hand across the other side of it. “The meet is over with. And of course we don’t have to do anything tonight, so quickly. We’ve still only been boyfriends for a few days, so I’d understand. That’s supposed to be too fast, right?”

 

Sousuke’s heart had climbed up to somewhere between his chest and his mouth, the heat rising up to his ears and tingeing them red. Nitori’s words couldn’t be unsaid, and they couldn’t be unheard, either. 

 

Nitori felt it thumping against his hand and chuckled. “I think sometimes your body talks more than you do,” he said, amused. “Or maybe it talks for you, I’m not sure.”

 

“What is it saying now?”

 

“That you’re… nervous. Or excited.” He grinned, even as his own heart pounded. “Like me, I guess?”

 

“Are you...? You want…?” His hand came to rest on top of Nitori’s, holding it onto his chest.

 

Nitori’s fingers practically slotted themselves between Sousuke’s without any show of will. “Of course I do!” he said, raising his sky blue eyes to find Sousuke’s again. He was still smiling, his smile melting Sousuke’s anxious ironwire line of a mouth into the slightest grin, which only made Nitori’s grow wider. “But I know you’ve had some hesitation or something. If you don’t want to, that’s fine.” His face turned more concerned. “Really. I don’t want to pressure you into something you don’t want...”

 

“Something I don’t want? Ai… Why wouldn’t I?”

 

The delicate brows knitted together as he blinked and squeezed his fingers between Sousuke’s. He held the taller, stronger man’s gaze, searching. “I’m not sure… just… since I confessed, and after that first night, we still do these things - the cuddling, and little kisses, but…” He looked down as he thought, saw their hands, and the steadiness, the rightness of it spurred him on. He raised his eyes once more. “I don’t know. You feel further away somehow? Withdrawn? Which seems like the opposite thing from what was supposed to happen. I know we wanted to be careful because of the meet, but I guess I just want to make sure that’s all. That you’re not regretting anything.”

 

Sousuke’s face hardened as he considered his reply. “Of course I don’t regret anything…” The line of his mouth drooped slightly. “Is it… this… not enough?”

 

The concern in Nitori’s face turned to worried panic. “Nonono! That’s not it!” Nitori said, mentally flailing to find some clarity. His fingers flexed in Sousuke’s hand as if they were scrabbling for it. “That’s what I’m saying! It’s… the rest.” His tone leveled out a bit - he’d found it. “You say these things sometimes… like how I look to you in my jammers, and that you were here waiting for me to be done with dinner, and they sound so nice, but then… even though I’m right here, and we’re connected, it feels sometimes that you’re somewhere else.” He swallowed and lowered his gaze to the lines of the the tendon’s down Sousuke’s neck. “I’m sorry if that doesn’t make sense. It’s probably nothing.”

 

Sousuke’s eyes followed Nitori’s, even once they were cast downwards and out of line with his. “You’re… not serious, are you? Ai… when you’re around me, you’re all I can think about,” he replied, voice tightening. Nitori’s gaze raised and softened. “You’re all I can think about even when you’re not here… I’m never anywhere else.”

 

After a moment, Nitori’s blue eyes fell closed and he lowered himself back to Sousuke’s chest, He tucked himself in closer, the wrap of Sousuke's arm tightening. “I’m sorry…” he said, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. “I just have so much to learn, I guess. I don’t know what this is supposed to feel like. I’m sorry I doubted you! I shouldn’t have said anything…”

 

“Don't apologize. You don’t need to apologize when when you haven’t done anything wrong.” Sousuke stopped, teeth gritted, and looked for the first time at the tv screen, as if it could tell him what to say. “I doubted you, too.” 

 

Nitori pulled away and pushed off of Sousuke’s chest, keeping their fingers tight, and turned around, his knees on the cushion facing Sousuke’s hip. He reached up with his right hand and threaded it into Sousuke’s hair, his worried gaze playing over his chiseled features. “Sousuke, I’ve cherished every moment with you! From the beginning, watching those crappy old kaiju shows and falling asleep with you all the way up to now. If I’ve made you doubt me… I’m sor-” He caught himself. Sousuke had just told him not to, after all. Was that a part of it somehow?

 

Sousuke's aquamarine eyes drifted shut briefly as he committed Nitori's words to memory -- he might need to remember them later. Nitori tucked his lips between his teeth, watching every shift in Sousuke’s face, giving his boyfriend some room to breathe.

 

“It’s not you at all, Ai.” Though, of course hearing Nitori's assertions made him more confident about that than he was a minute ago. “It's Rin.” Sousuke opened his mouth to continue but was arrested by Nitori's reaction.

 

Nitori blinked, then pulled back a corner of his mouth in an empathetic grimace, his eyes and chest brimming with compassion. Maybe… love? He swallowed again, and brushed his fingers through Sousuke’s hair. A thousand thoughts swirled through his mind; things to say, ways to say them, but all he could do was lean forward and place a kiss square on Sousuke’s forehead. The thrumming of his heart felt right. Yes, that was what he needed to do. He rested back on his ankles and hoped he was correct.

 

Sousuke couldn't help but laugh, albeit a little nervously. He had no way to read Nitori’s weird, wordless response.

 

“You sounded really serious!” Nitori said, his brows furrowed, worry dominating the frantic tone. “I was just… I don’t know. I was trying to help! I didn’t know what else to say...” 

 

Sousuke, in turn, pressed a kiss to the crown of Nitori's head. Nitori’s right hand loosened from Sousuke’s hair and landed instead on a thick shoulder. He cooled off fast. “He... really hurt you, didn’t he?” Nitori asked.

 

A heavy sigh escaped Sousuke's lips **,** and Nitori’s brow quivered with uncertainty. At least that bit hadn't been misunderstood - it would be a disaster if Nitori thought he was still pining for Rin, but they’d already had that talk once. Sousuke nodded. He averted his eyes as he replied, “I couldn't take it if the same thing happened with you.”

 

Nitori’s heart fell, and he reached up to caress Sousuke’s cheek. “Sousuke! no, please, don’t go…” he chased after the other’s eyes, the concern flooding back to them. They caught Sousuke's, pulling them back. The dark haired athlete’s expression was as stern as ever, but Nitori, by now, could recognize the difference between stoicism and pain.

 

“I… don’t know what Rin’s intentions were. If it started like this. But I-” Love you? He took a deep breath. I… want to sit here and watch those shitty kaiju movies with you till the day I die? No… I’ve had a lot of fun with you? Not enough… What should he say?! “I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to use you up and take what I want from you before I move on to someone else.” His eyes dropped to the collar of Sousuke’s shirt. “That’s not what I’m looking for.” No, if Sousuke wasn’t allowed to look away, neither was he! “I’m looking for a partner, Sou… The real thing. And I want it to be you.” His heart skipped with affirmation again. Hopefully this time it wouldn’t elicit a laugh from Sousuke.

 

As Sousuke blinked down at Nitori, his eyes began to sting. “Me, too, Ai,” he whispered, weakly.

 

Nitori’s pressed lips lightened into a smile, the new, clear confession of Sousuke’s dedication moving him. “Sou!” Nitori cried out, just about to launch forward to kiss him when Sousuke’s strong arms hugged Nitori into his chest. Nitori settled in again, clutching at Sousuke’s shirt. It felt like the moment was coming to a screeching halt, but… if Sousuke was his partner, maybe it meant their distance would have to be like this sometimes? Was he okay with that? He grinned. No, he just had to be the one to make sure he made himself clear. Give Sousuke complete information. He wriggled against Sousuke’s grasp and looked up toward his boyfriend’s misty eyes. “And wanting to be your real partner doesn’t exclude me from wanting to have sex too, you know~” he said with a playful gaze.

 

The welling behind Sousuke's eyes stopped, and his throat unclenched, but those feelings reappeared, immediately, elsewhere, in a different context. “Was that a proposition?” He loosened and pulled away enough to look down at Nitori with a penetrating stare. 

 

The smaller swimmer blushed at the intense glare that met his. He was about to flinch away, but a hard thump in his chest, the one that was held back for three frustrating days, pushed him forward. He liked this look. Craved this look. His heart pounded as he raised up and released Sousuke’s hand, his eyes dancing all over his boyfriend’s face. “Yes.” 

 

“You're way too fucking cute,” Sousuke teased with an amused huff.

 

Nitori peered down over Sousuke now, both hands slithering into thick dark brown locks and pushing his head back. He returned the smirk. “Too cute for what?” he asked. 

 

“Too cute for me to handle,” Sousuke purred the first answer that came to his lips **.** Did it matter?

 

Nitori chuckled softly, satisfaction swirling through his chest, and bent over, bangs dangling free. He tilted his head, getting his nose out of the way, and drank in Sousuke’s eyes with his as he closed in, electricity already buzzing along his lips. He could feel Sousuke’s breath on them, and his eyes half-lidded as he lingered momentarily, following it with the smooth shutting of his eyelids and a slow, firm kiss, letting it grow deeper.

 

Sousuke made no attempt to attenuate this kiss, and let himself sink into it, eyes closed, with low, pleased hum. Nitori’s thoughts left him, letting Sousuke’s sounds of pleasure wash over his mind, his body. Hands on Nitori's hips, which drew a muffled moan from the captain, Sousuke easily guided his boyfriend to straddle his lap. Nitori obediently broke the kiss, panting for air as he released his grip and draped his arms over Sousuke’s shoulders. He lowered his head, watching between them to aim as he lifted his leg over Sousuke’s closing ones, nestling it between a strong thigh and the arm of the sofa. The break was brief - as brief as it possibly could be - before Sousuke laced a hand of fingers through the back of Nitori's neck to guide him in again.

 

Nitori needed nothing further to dive back down, hugging Sousuke’s neck tight as they resumed, his lips crushing and open, his passion flowing through them. He brought out his tongue, sliding it around the rim of Sousuke’s mouth. His hips pressed forward to rub against Sousuke, seeking contact, pressure - more. “Mmnn.. Sou~” Nitori muttered melodically between them, between gasps and sighs and the soft smacking of lips.

 

Even as Sousuke delved into the kiss, he felt himself holding back. His hands rested solidly on Nitori's hips, but they did nothing to rock his boyfriend's body against his own. Thankfully, Nitori didn’t notice, or care, getting drunk on Sousuke’s intoxicating lips.

 

“Ai,” he gasped, pulling away but staying close enough for their noses to touch. Their break stilled Nitori’s hips as well **.** “You meant… Now?” He needed to be sure, in no uncertain terms, that he needn't hold back.

 

The smaller swimmer’s heart was pounding, panting heavily already. His body had begun to react otherwise as well, the tip of him straining and buzzing against the confines of his briefs. “N-not if you don’t want to,” he said, bringing a hand back to stroke Sousuke’s cheek. 

 

“Of course I want to!” Sousuke interjected, more firmly than he’d intended, growing quiet afterward.

 

Nitori’s hand flinched away, and he blinked as Sousuke’s flareup died down **.** His eyes were frantically bouncing their focus from one of Sousuke’s to the other. His brow flinched narrower. “I just want to make sure… If you’re not ready, because of Rin, I understand. I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy. My attention, my body, my heart, my everything, it’s yours.”

 

“You shouldn’t throw around words like that, Ai… I don’t want  _ you _ to regret anything.” Sousuke sighed. “It’s important, the first time… you can’t get it back.”

 

Nitori frowned and pulled a little further away, reaching up, and gave Sousuke a light flick to his forehead.

 

“Hey!” Sousuke protested in a harsh whisper, expression taking a sullen pout.

 

“I really like it when you call me cute,” he said, his tone more serious. Almost scolding, but his hand rested, splayed, lightly on Sousuke’s chest. “Even if it makes me too cute to handle. But I’m telling you that I’m ready.” He shook his head. “Our first night was really special for me. I think…” he took a breath to gather himself, to cool off a little bit. “I did what I wanted to do with you because I decided I wanted to. I’m not just your dumb, innocent little kouhai, Sousuke.” Or was he? And it came rushing back to him - Sousuke and Rin, and Rin and him - just dumb little insignificant Nitori. Noticed, but ignored. “I’m younger, but I’m old enough now to have put some thought into the kind of person I want to be with. The kind of person I want to share my body with, and the feelings I want to have for that person. You asked me if it was a proposition, and I said yes, but I don’t think you believed me.”

 

Sousuke's breath caught - he'd been holding it the whole while Nitori was taking, sinking lower and lower. His pout straightened out into a look of dour remorse. He finally exhaled, and took a new breath. 

 

Nitori noticed the change, his own expression softening. He leaned forward and kissed the spot he’d flicked.

 

“You're right,” Sousuke breathed, quieter than before. “I'm sorry,  l…” but he couldn't find an excuse.

 

“‘I’m sorry’ is fine, Sousuke,” Nitori said, eyes closed and smiling as he took in the smell of Sousuke’s hair. He pulled back again, resting his weight on Sousuke’s thighs, and blinked half-lidded eyes. Sousuke's hands crept gently down from Nitori's hips to rest atop Nitori's legs. The touch tingled along Nitori’s clothed skin, and his hips shifted ever so slightly into it.

 

“I don't want you to regret anything…” Sousuke said. And as soon as he did, he knew it sounded stupid. Nothing to regret, but nothing to enjoy either. And hadn't Nitori just made it perfectly clear that he'd thought it through? “What can I do to make it up to you?” He cast his eyes away as he conceded, bringing them back to read Nitori's response.

 

“Stay here and kiss me,” Nitori said, his grin widening to more of a playful smirk. He leaned closer again, touching noses, blue eyes sparkling across the short distance.

 

“I think I can manage that,” Sousuke replied, tightening his grip on Nitori's thighs. Nitori’s patience and forgiveness were golden. Maybe now they could go forward without any more hiccups.

 

Nitori’s fingers brushed their way through Sousuke’s hair. “And don’t hold back. It’s okay, Sousuke. I chose you. I want you. There’s no way I’m going to regret it.”

 

Sousuke teased Nitori's nose with his own, his eyes getting heavy, and his lips relaxing apart instinctively. “Whatever you want, Ai,” he mumbled as he closed the gap between them, leading with his tongue into a slow, deep kiss.

 

“And whatever you want, Sou…” Nitori whispered as his lips parted and head tilted, his own tongue coming out to meet Sousuke’s, beckoning it forward as their lips met. Nitori hummed as they made contact, arms closing and fingers tightening. His hips were moving again, rolling as his body reawoke **,** and this time, Sousuke responded, pulling Nitori forward to straddle his hips more tightly. The lighter body moved easily, light pleasure blooming in Nitori’s groin at the new pressure. A hand then crept up Nitori's back, under his shirt, and he redoubled their kiss, welcoming the touch, undeterred. 

 

Even that simple skin to skin contact had Sousuke wanting more. Nitori’s skin was completely smooth, in all the places his jammers didn't cover, and probably in all the ones they did.

 

Nitori broke the kiss with a soft smack to get some air and switch his head to the other side, lips tingling anew with the fresh contact, offering his tongue forward to trace the ridge of Sousuke’s and drag it along the roof of his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

Sousuke mumbled agreeably, allowing Nitori to continue his playful tonguing as he smoothed a hand up his boyfriend's side, trailing his fingers up to his shoulder, then down his smooth-shaved arm. Nitori was encouraged by Sousuke’s sounds and gliding touch, swirling around Sousuke’s tongue and teasing under it. His teeth found one of Sousuke’s lips and lightly dragged over the soft, supple flesh. Sousuke pulled gently away from the kiss and brought Nitori's slender wrist to his mouth to dot the underside of it with his lips, letting his hot breath tickle the pale skin. Nitori watched, half-lidded eyes rapt as he felt the simple kisses rush under the surface, through his chest to blossom in his very tip. “Mmm… Sou…” he sighed, grinding his hips into Sousuke’s body and petting his boyfriend’s hair appreciatively. “T-that feels really nice…”

 

“I know,” Sousuke purred, kissing up the inside of Nitori’s elbow. Nitori still just watched, his jaw hanging slack, his heart beating faster and his breaths coming heavier. His shirt moved as his chest swelled and shrank with each one. Nitori’s arm fell to his side when Sousuke’s lips traveled to his neck, unable to think of anything else to do with it. A soft moan escaped his throat along with a rush of air. “You’re already soooo hard, I can feel it,” Sousuke said in a brusque whisper. It was easy to recall their first time messing around, how crazy Nitori went when Sousuke talked dirty.

 

“Uh huh…” Nitori said with a weak nod, his bulge straining against Sousuke’s body to confirm for itself. With Sousuke’s lips almost brushing against Nitori’s ear, there was no seeing the older boy’s teasing smirk, but maybe the smaller swimmer could hear it, after all. 

 

And Nitori could. The other hand in Sousuke’s hair slid down his neck to clutch at his shirt. He heard it, and saw it in his mind’s eye. Saw what they’d done, imagined what they could do, would do. “S-sou…” he mewled between heavy breaths. “Yes…” He was burning up, as hard as Sousuke claimed, if not harder. He wanted Sousuke’s mouth on him. Sousuke’s body on him - in him. “Sou, take me…” His chest pounded as the words he’d only uttered alone in his dorm room, when Momo was gone, fell from his mouth in the presence of the one they invoked. “Please…” he added.

 

Nitori’s neck shimmered, wet from Sousuke’s mouth as he pulled the seal of his lips, and straightened himself to look Nitori in the eyes. His breath was heavy, and his heart was beating in his ears as everything slowed, just for a moment, with the gravity of the situation. Nitori gazed back too, blinking, his eyes half-focused, knitted brows pleading. This was going to be it. He wasn’t going to be invisible anymore, with an invisible lover. And that lover was going to have Sousuke’s face, Sousuke’s hands, Sousuke’s eyes - all the features of the man he wanted. 

 

Sousuke wasn’t just going to be pleasuring Nitori; it would be his virginity, too. For the first time in a while, he felt like he was on the starting platform again; felt the call of something heavily important, something he only got one chance at. 

 

He nodded sternly. It would be an honor. 

 

“Here?” Sousuke blinked at Nitori, and glanced for the first time at the tv they’d been ignoring in the background. 

Nitori chuckled softly, his eyes falling closed and a smile creeping up. They opened again, more relaxed, playful once more. “It could be anywhere, Sousuke,” he said. It felt like they’d smashed through some sort of window, like a wall that had been there between Nitori then and Nitori now was just missing, like he’d merged together. He brushed his fingers through Sousuke’s hair, the man who would fill him, and he filled with calm. Or confidence. Everything was right. He tipped Sousuke’s head back again and kissed him briefly, wiggling his way back and stretching a socked foot to the floor, pushing off and standing, the lifting and casting off of his shirt backlit by the documentary neither of them were watching, the gentle curves of his muscles lit like an eclipse. He let the clothing fall to the floor before reaching for Sousuke’s hand. “But the bedroom’s probably better, right? C’mon~”

 

“Wait~” Sousuke chimed. He was transfixed by the figure before him, taking his hand, but remaining a dead weight on the sofa. “No need to rush… you look really. Fucking. Hot.” He let go of Nitori’s hand to trace his fingers down Nitori’s abs, down to hook into the front of Nitori’s casual sweats, tugging at the waist band.

 

Sousuke’s fingers were as electric as his lips, and Nitori offered his body up, watching the fingers travel down. He lifted his arms, tucking his hands behind his head, and thrust his hips out for Sousuke, the light in the room peeking inside to show the smooth curve of his lower stomach and the grooves of his hips.  Sousuke’s words made him feel powerful, and like every word out of Sousuke’s mouth, Nitori hung on it. The lesser swell of his chest muscles heaved as he breathed, toned arms still raised. “Want to untie them?” he asked, his tone and gaze clear but his face flushed. His hips swayed. “Or I can…” His heart filled with pride, with excitement, anticipation. It was wonderful! Perfect. Everything he could’ve wanted - Sousuke being the one worshipping at the altar of -his- body.

 

Sousuke’s face was dominated by a boyish grin at Nitori’s offer. He licked his lips, and gave the drawstring a decisive tug before slouching back against the cushion with his legs cast far apart, feet on the outside of either one of Nitori’s. He  _ remembered _ what Nitori looked like naked -- of course he did -- but seeing it again was no less of a thrill. A cocky smile and a nod said it was Nitori’s move, now. 

 

The single, big bow was gone, and all that remained was the loose knot, the drawstring still mostly cinched around Nitori’s pale hips. Nitori smiled down at Sousuke, too, his eyes catlike slits as he lowered an arm and tucked his thumb between that knot and the fabric. He moved it away slowly, the ends becoming shorter and shorter as he did, until his thumb was free and the two ends fell to his thighs, bouncing off the soft cotton. “You’re dirty, Sousuke~” he teased, crossing his arms over his chest and turning around to face the tv, his back sweeping in deep before his ass curved out.

 

“Me?” Sousuke scoffed in mock offense, shaking his head and not for a second tearing his eyes away from Nitori as he turned around.

 

“Mhm~” His elbows tucked behind his hips, and the sweatpants tightened as the waistband smoothed out from him pulling it forward again. He released, and they fell down lower, the white elastic of his briefs now peeking over that of the dark sweats, the points of his hips jutting out. He peeked over his shoulder, the light of the TV glinting off his eye, watching Sousuke’s face.

 

It was wearing the same dumb, boyishly entertained grin, but it was his hands that gave Sousuke away. Even if they were crossed over his chest, his fingers fidgeted, locked in place, unable to touch Nitori’s ass or the phallic bulge that stood out in the front of his own sweats.

 

Nitori stayed facing the tv as he tucked his thumbs in the back of his briefs, but thought better, instead brushing them over the fabric to slide under his sweatpants as he slid them over his hips and they found their own way down his legs to gather at his ankles. An audible exhale brought his gaze back to Sousuke; it lowered to that bulge, and his heart skipped as he remembered the first time he saw it. He wanted to drop to his knees and press his open lips to it, just then. In time… in time…

 

He lifted one foot out of the bunched up cotton, bending down to pop his ass out and tuck his finger inside his sock and pull it over his heel. His bare foot set itself delicately, gracefully down on the floor, and he shifted his weight to it as he did the same for his other foot. He finally straightened, turning back, his silhouette showing his hips, then his back, then his flat stomach that terminated in a definite, prominent lump of arousal tucked along his hip. 

 

He stepped over and put his knee between Sousuke’s legs, running his hand down the front of his shirt and squeezing the better-clothed bulge the seated swimmer was presenting, sussing out the dimensions, where it ended. Sousuke shifted in his hand, hips twitching up, just slightly. Nitori looked back up, intently into Sousuke’s eyes. “I want you to do the rest,” he said.

 

“So demanding~ Who’s the dirty one now?” Sousuke teased as he eagerly sat forward, securing himself to Nitori with both hands on his ass as he pecked a couple kisses from his navel down to the top of his briefs. 

 

“I never said I wasn’t~” Nitori’s chuckle turned into soft lustful moans as Sousuke’s lips again worked their magic on his skin, tingling the short distance through his core and down his trapped length, that strained against the fabric at each kiss. “Mmm.. Sousuke… Yes…” One of Nitori’s slender hands reached down and worked its way into Sousuke’s hair. “Please… More…”  

 

Sousuke’s eyes darted up softly to Nitori’s. “Yes, captain,” he replied sweetly. It sent a thrill down Nitori’s spine. His hands found their way off of Nitori’s rear to slowly pull down front of his briefs, the smaller swimmer’s erection still trapped in the fabric. Sousuke’s eyes glinted, and darted quickly up to Nitori’s face as he revealed nothing but smooth, smooth skin, so newly shaved that not even a shadow of stubble had begun to show. Nitori was looking back, panting, desire - need - in his eyes.

 

“You know shaving this part doesn’t really do anything for you in the water, right?” Sousuke teased. 

 

Nitori laughed. “Well, if I’m doing the rest of it, I- Haaaahhh~” He was cut off as Sousuke shut his mouth and put away his grin to trace a wet line with his tongue down Nitori’s abs, and over his smooth skin, stopping when he got to the elastic. 

 

“So, _everything_ is smooth?” He stalled.

 

“W-why not?” Nitori reddened another shade and whimpered softly, his cock leaping against the gathered fabric, fingers tightening in Sousuke’s hair. 

 

“I like it,” Sousuke reassured him before getting back to what he was doing. The taller swimmer pulled the briefs the rest of the way away from Nitori’s cock. The modest length shifted straighter from its confines, sliding its way bit by bit with each throb to rest in the dip of the makeshift elastic sling, crown glistening as Sousuke pulled the fabric clear away.

 

And there it was - Nitori, exposed, again. For the last time as a virgin, as someone merely playing at this. He felt Sousuke’s breath, felt the lust burning between them. The tip of his member sported a clear drop of arousal clinging to the sensitive skin, the gentle wrinkles of his frenulum the gleaming benefactors of where it would go next. “Sousuke…” Nitori sighed heatedly, stroking his boyfriend’s hair, wanting to ask but not daring to, wanting to observe for himself what shape Sousuke’s lust took **.**

 

Nitori didn't need to ask. The thrill of seeing the glistening, pink skin, the smell Nitori's arousal, the fingers sharply gripping his hair - all of it made Sousuke desperate.

 

The silver-haired boy’s pulse quickened as he watched Sousuke’s intent take form, hand reaching, curling...

 

Sousuke slid his fingers down Nitori's length, guiding them into a gentle fist so he could guide the tip closer to his mouth for an affectionate lick.

 

Nitori outright whimpered. He caught himself, and drew his lip between his teeth as the warmth of such a simple, hot, wet action made him twitch in Sousuke’s hand and tied his stomach in knots. He missed this… so much. The past three nights, their restraint, his mixed signals; something like this was so much simpler than that. Tangible. Nitori offering himself, asking, and Sousuke indulging himself - them both - in answer. He let his jaw open again, panting loudly as his pulse pounded in his ears. “Yes… Yes, Sou…”

 

Sousuke only granted Nitori a couple kisses, and a lick to clean away the first drops of precum. He moved Nitori easily to the cushions, rolling himself onto his knees to face his prone boyfriend and slip his briefs all the way off. Nitori eagerly cooperated, lifting his hips and grinning up at Sousuke as his lithe legs framed his face until he lowered them back to the cushions, spread wide and presenting everything for Sousuke. Sousuke felt a little sentimental with Nitori bared beneath him on the same sofa they'd grown their friendship on, watching B movies and eating take-out while his shoulder was strapped into a sling. Sentimental, but mainly really horny. The same clearly went for Nitori.

 

After casting aside Nitori's last vestige of clothing, Sousuke moved in closer, tilting himself and hooking his arm under Nitori's leg so he could lavish the inside of his boyfriend’s knee with kisses.

 

Nitori looked up adoringly, reached up to again find Sousuke’s hair as he hummed. His leg hung in the air, foot bent, toes flexing with the delightful sensations his lover’s lips sent along his skin. “Come here~” he said, reaching with his other hand for Sousuke’s shirt and tugging. “And take this thing off.”

 

Sousuke obediently set Nitori's leg down and shed his shirt, tossing it to the floor to join Nitori's clothing. Nitori curled up, propping himself up on an elbow to trail his spare hand and his eyes down the front of Sousuke’s rippling body before happily rejoining Sousuke’s gaze. Any of the hesitation Sousuke felt before was gone, and he wasted no time at all in assuming his position over Nitori, hips snug between his boyfriend's bare legs, roughly kissing at his mouth.

 

Nitori easily accommodated him, lowering back to the cushion and wrapping an arm around Sousuke’s neck, the other around his back as he hooked his ankles between Sousuke’s calves. He kissed eagerly, softly, moaning and licking, panting between slow presses of lips.  Sousuke supported himself on his left arm, both to take the pressure of his right, and to give his hand the freedom to explore the gentle angles of Nitori's waist, his hips, his ass. Nitori rolled his hips with Sousuke’s touches, pressing his heels into the cushion to raise them high, his straining, arching length brushing against the fabric of Sousuke’s sweats and sliding beside his boyfriend’s. Nitori was in heaven, even just here, like this, smothered in desire and giving it back in equal measure. He threaded his fingers through Sousuke’s hair and blinked his eyes half open to nuzzle the other’s nose. “Nnn… Sousuke…” he said, placing another brief kiss on Sousuke’s lips. “I could stay like this forever…” He was a flustered mess, harder than a rock and breathing slow but heavily. This was a moment, their moment, and he was taking in as much of it as he could. If the sex they would have was half as good as this intimacy, right here, there would still be nothing to regret.

 

When Nitori broke away from the kiss, Sousuke moved his mouth down to his neck. Nitori mewled, fingers clutching as Sousuke’s lips and tongue made him shiver. Sousuke hummed in agreement and pulled back to kiss his collarbone and chest. The words Nitori had uttered didn't fail to make his heart swell. Forever, the two of them, and Nitori wanted it, too.

 

“No you couldn't,” Sousuke snickered. He caught a bit nub of nipple between his teeth before sweetly caressing it with his tongue. Nitori’s cock throbbed hard against his hip as his breath hitched and he moaned. “You'd come like five minutes into forever.” 

 

“O-only if you took it that far,” Nitori managed to point out with a weak smirk of his own, his chin tucked to his chest as Sousuke lavished him.

 

“Of course I would.”

 

Nitori chuckled, a bit heavy with his arousal. “Good,” he said.

 

Sousuke looked daringly down at Nitori, but then softened his smirk into gentle smile. “You still want to keep going?”

 

Nitori’s enthusiastic nods were shallow, and he licked his lips. “You feel amazing, Sou, but I… I feel like I’m not doing enough…” he said, honest concern peeking through his blushing face as he stroked Sousuke’s hair.

 

“You can do whatever you want, Ai,” Sousuke replied softly, nuzzling into the Nitori's hand. “You don't have to do anything. It's your first time, you can take it easy. This time.”

 

Nitori nodded in response, the simple gesture from Sousuke making his heart swell. He reached down with his thumb and brushed it across Sousuke’s lips, eliciting a reflexive kiss. The soft friction was somehow perfect as it warmed Nitori’s thumb, and his wrist. So that was why people did weird things like that. “I…” His eyes got lost in Sousuke as he tried to find more words. “I wanna touch you too,” he said, reaching with the hand on Sousuke’s back down toward his waistband, fingers not quite reaching. “I want to keep kissing you and never stop. Everywhere.”

 

“Yeah, where are you going to start?” Sousuke asked to get Nitori talking as he stood up, taking his boyfriend's hand so they could migrate to the bed.

  
It was a good idea. Nitori took the hand and followed to his feet. He gazed up into Sousuke’s eyes and answered by slinging his other hand around the thick, muscular neck and reaching up to kiss his lips briefly. “I don’t know,” he said, settling back down and stepping tentatively toward the hallway. “Whatever I can reach.”


	2. The final lap

It felt to Nitori like he floated down the hallway, his vision bobbing as his cock did before him. No more words were spoken - none needed to be; he and Sousuke were set on the same course, but just needed a better place to indulge it.   
  


“Help me out of these?” Sousuke prompted once they made it to the bedroom, nodding down to the tent at his crotch, anticipating losing the last layer of clothing that would kept them separated.

 

Nitori followed his eyes, heart pounding, and reached down, taking hold of the firmness outside the sweats, making Sousuke sigh happily. His own cock bounced with a hard throb before him. He nodded with a soft “mhm,” not lifting his head as he wrapped his other arm around Sousuke’s waist, tucking in close and tugging on one tail of the drawstring. He felt the tie drag and catch against itself as the bow shrank and popped free. He fingered the ends and pulled them loose, and he slipped a hand underneath the waistband, his pulse skipping as the back of his hand found the trapped length. He twisted his wrist around, stretching the waistband with it, and took hold of it, curling slender fingers around the shaft and giving it a tug. His breath rushed out against Sousuke’s skin as he buried his face in the taller man’s chest while Sousuke’s head tilted back and his mouth relaxed slightly open in silent enjoyment. Nitori kissed the swell of muscle and noticed the peaked nub of a nipple, and he tilted his head and lapped his tongue over it, pressing his lips to it and giving it a gentle nip. He remembered himself, sliding his other hand down the back of the pants, feeling the firm curve of Sousuke’s ass and hooking his thumb over the edge of the pants, bringing them down with his hand. He released the hard length just long enough to nudge the fabric over his tip and yank the offending garment over Sousuke’s hips and down his thighs. He sighed admiringly at his boyfriend’s cock, transfixed by its what, nearly eight inches? And it was thick, too. He let it sit in his palm, feeling the heft of it. Memory just couldn’t quite do it justice. His mouth watered.

 

Nitori’s gentle handling of Sousuke’s cock earned a pleased smile from Sousuke. “You’re fucking adorable,” he murmured, his lips grazing the top of Nitori’s head. The silver-haired boy chuckled softly and glanced up at Sousuke with a cat-like gaze as he circled his tongue around the small, swollen peak of flesh. It would be easy to stop there: Nitori was adorable, but he was much more, too. His words from earlier rang especially true. “And really, really sexy…” He leaned down to run his tongue around the crest of Nitori’s ear, ending at his earlobe to gently suck. 

 

Nitori nuzzled up into Sousuke’s affections, closing his fingers around the larger shaft and pulling, then scrunching what spare skin there was carefully along the hardness below it. The pressure from Sousuke’s lips made him hum. “Not as sexy as you, Sousuke…” He gave the length a squeeze. “Or as sexy as this…” His stomach rolled with anticipation at the thought of where it’d be later. And hopefully not much later either. 

 

“Mh,” Sousuke shrugged, mouth muffled by Nitori’s neck. “I’d beg to differ. I definitely wasn’t the only one checking you out today.” 

 

“R-really?” Nitori asked, feeling his face grow warmer as he arched his head out of Sousuke’s way. Was what Sousuke was saying really possible? How could he know that? 

 

“It’s my business to know, right? Not that I could blame them…” Sousuke paused to suck on the tender skin, feeling Nitori’s pulse underneath, interrupting the captain’s thoughts. Nitori mewled. 

 

“You’re fucking irresistible, Ai.”

 

Nitori’s cock twitched, heart swelling at the words and his other hand caressing Sousuke’s ass, fingers starting to sneak their way toward his hip. He eyed the mirror on the low, wide dresser, at them huddled together, his nakedness and Sousuke’s, him touching Sousuke’s, the sweet, hot way Sousuke was breathing on him, kissing him. Watching it like this somehow seemed natural, as though it were some kind of dream.

 

“Should I get one for the ceiling?” Sousuke followed Nitori’s eyes with his his own heavy pair and shot a smirk to the Nitori in the mirror. 

 

Nitori stared back into them through the reflective glass, smiling back. He lowered his gaze humbly, even if it did place the hills of Sousuke’s stomach and their hard lengths into his field of vision. “No, no. I’ll take the real thing, please,” he replied softly.

 

Sousuke finally stepped back, away from Nitori, letting his pants crumple to the floor as he sat down on the bed. His hands traveled down Nitori’s waist to the outside of his thighs to urge him into his lap again.

 

Nitori stepped forward dutifully, his knees bumping against the mattress. He rested a hand on Sousuke’s good shoulder, draping his left over Sousuke’s right as he gazed down happily into his lover’s icy blue eyes, fingers teasing the hairs at the back of his neck. “You’re beautiful, too, Sou…” he said. “I almost can’t believe how lucky I am to be here with you…”

 

“You should. It’s not luck,” Sousuke replied, earning a gentle grin and a brief dodging of gaze from Nitori. He nuzzled the corner of Nitori's nose and cheek. He kissed his boyfriend sweetly as he moved back on the bed, taking Nitori with him and pulling him down on top. Nitori eeped softly and crawled with him, toes pressing into the sheets as he pushed his way along and stretched along Sousuke’s body. His cock pulsed against Sousuke’s stomach, the other length against his thigh as he lay languidly on his boyfriend’s solid body, kissing him fervently.

 

It wasn't long before Sousuke rolled Nitori off of him and took position over him. Nitori blinked up adoringly as his pulse quickened. This was it. They were starting, and he wanted it so badly. Sousuke’s lips and tongue made a path down Nitori's body, the smaller boy humming as he went, and the tip of his length drew a line down Nitori's thigh as he continued down.

 

“If something doesn't feel good, tell me, ok?” Sousuke watched and listened for confirmation from Nitori, mouth pausing, but hand taking up gently rolling Nitori's testicles in his palm.

 

Nitori nodded. “Okay,” he agreed, the rest of his breath rushing out as his cock leaped up and warmth spread through his groin at Sousuke’s fondling. He knew parts of it would be uncomfortable, but that was just how these things worked. He may not have had sex before, but he’d practiced all the parts of it, just without a soul, a pulse, a will on the other side.

 

Sousuke's gaze lingered on Nitori's face. He looked aroused, for sure, but not anxious, and he definitely knew what an anxious Nitori looked like. 

 

“What is it like when you do it by yourself?” he asked. 

 

“I-it’s…” How was he going to describe it? Once Nitori started talking, Sousuke continued kissing his inner thigh, making it that much harder to think. He took a heavy breath, his legs spreading wide. He idly brushed his instep along the back of Sousuke’s thigh and knee. One hand rested on his stomach, the other’s fingers spread across the sheets. “It’s really good… S-sometimes it’s hard to be patient while I’m getting ready, b-but doing that just turns me on more, I think…”  Sousuke moved on to slide his lips up and down the side of Nitori's length with light suction. Nitori’s heart pounded harder as the pleasant tingling spread all along him and into his stomach. “S-sou~” he sighed before his brain caught up. He swallowed and continued speaking a little faster so he wouldn’t stutter. “It’s always a little uncomfortable at first, when I put it in, but after that first thrust it feels good. Amazing, really… And then…” He blushed harder as he pictured his sessions alone in his eye, on his dorm bed, riding long, thick silicone resting on a folded towel, hips bucking, vulgar cries tumbling from his lips. “A-and then I really get into it…”

 

Sousuke listened attentively even as his mouth stayed busy. His right hand detoured down to his own cock, still completely hard and dripping in anticipation, to indulge it in a few light strokes.

 

“Help me picture it, Ai, what do you use?” He glanced up as he moved his mouth downward and sucked one testical into his mouth through its fleshy sac.

 

Nitori’s fingers bunched up the sheets, a soft moan spilling out as a jolt of pleasure shot up his moistened length and his hips moved toward Sousuke’s mouth. His foot stilled as the energy in his body gathered, swirled around his torso. His head, thankfully, was still functioning. “I-it’s kinda boring… Just s-skintone... “ he said. 

 

There was a wet pop as Sousuke gently, but somewhat abruptly pulled away. “Really? I really thought you’d use something cute, like a character dildo or something,” he laughed before catching a couple breaths. Nitori giggled too. He pushed Nitori's sac up, out of the way so he could trace his tongue around the seam of skin that connected them. He kissed down, down...

 

The smaller cock leaped and strained, Nitori’s spine melting into the sheets. “But it’s a little longer than you… about as thick, but it’s a little more t-tapered near the tip... to help it go in. Mmmnn~”

 

“Longer? Damn.”

 

His hips started to roll and writhe. “T-there’s the sack at the base too, to help it stand up better.”

 

The visual was unavoidable, Nitori needing a dildo that could stand up. “So you like doing it upright?” he murmured, breath warming Nitori's perineum.

 

“Nnnn~” Nitori moaned, his length twitching with his pulse, the hand from his stomach reaching down to find Sousuke’s hair yet again, legs spread very wide, heels resting on Sousuke’s broad back. Sousuke was already so close… the hot air tickled his puckered flesh, and his whole canal tingled with anticipation. “I-it’s just the easiest…” he said breathily. “Keeps my hands free… helps me pretend…” He should finish that… “that it’s real.”

 

The thought made Sousuke tingle, Nitori pleasuring himself, thinking of him surely. Hopefully. He unconsciously pressed his hips against the bed, seeking the relief of the friction.

 

“In bed? Or…?” Sousuke left Nitori with that question as his tongue at last traced down, drawing a rough circle around smooth, puckered skin, spiraling out and then back toward the center.

 

It felt incredible; clean, neat, hot, wet - not like his own lubed fingers at all. The pleasure ghosted after the tongue, spreading, seeping. Nitori’s cock throbbed hard, so intense he thought he was going to pee himself. Instead, a bead of precum dribbled down his tip to gather under the round flare of his crown. “Hnnnnn! O-oh Sousuke!~” he whimpered, eyes clamped shut, fingers clutching in the brown locks, head falling back to the mattress. “It’s so good…” Sousuke’s question went forgotten.

 

Sousuke flattened and softened his tongue to cover more area, pressing his lips down for a gentle, sucking kiss. Nitori’s chest heaved with the soft rasp of his breaths as his length twitched haphazardly. He basked in the teasing attention, wanting but not wanting to touch himself. Let it go on, however long... 

 

“Mmmmhhh,” he hummed. “Yeah? You didn't answer my question, though…” He returned with his tongue more pointed, barely tickling the circle of skin, refusing to commit until Nitori began his answer.

 

Nitori felt himself tighten up gradually, hips rocking up so slightly with the tongue, the feeling swirling around the base of his erection too. His fingers tightened as well, as he fought for his memory and his words, a slight panic settling in his brain. He was doing it wrong. “Umm.. It was…” He let go of Sousuke and brought the hand up to his forehead, covering his eyes as they darted around behind his eyelids. “I’m sorry… I don’t… hhaah~ r-remember… Again?”

 

Sousuke laughed at Nitori's response, still close enough for the air and sound from his mouth to be noticeable. “It feels good?” 

 

“A-amazing~” Nitori replied with a half smirk, his hand still covering his eyes for no real reason.

 

Sousuke turned to press a quick kiss to the seat of Nitori's butt before returning to his opening with a few longer, wetter kisses. 

 

“Nnnn~ More… Yes...” Nitori moaned. “Sousuke, this feels so good…” He finally lowered his hand to the sheets and tucked his chin to look down, remind himself this was really happening. The attentive expression of Sousuke’s brow combined with the eager presses, faster, in response to his plea for more, told him everything he needed to know - he wasn’t the only one in heaven right now. Sousuke was feasting on him. He tried to relax a bit more, think about how he did it when he was alone. A couple hitched breaths finally settled into a longer, calmer one. His hand returned to Sousuke’s hair. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked with a lopsided smile and mischievous gaze, seeking confirmation.

 

“Mmhmmmm,” he replied in a long, low hum with his mouth still completely in contact with Nitori's rear. Nitori let a long groan in reply at the soft vibrations that rattled around his core, his eyes drifting shut once more as his head returned to the sheets. Sousuke began to go harder now, too, flexing his tongue to draw heavier circles to ready and relax him before his fingers got involved.

 

“Oh goddd… Yes…. Mnnn… please… go in~” Nitori begged as his head writhed with each press, each solid lap. The hidden skin inside his rim ached for touch, for something to grip, something to push against. His feet were pointed, toes tucked tight as his heels pressed harder into Sousuke’s back.

 

Sousuke sucked away, leaving Nitori's perfect, pink hole glistening wet with saliva, quickly wiped his mouth on the duvet cover, and pushed himself up, Nitori’s feet sliding off his body and falling lazily to the mattress. The ring was quite slippery, when he tested the same circle with his ring finger -the second most slender on his hand, though still thicker than any of Nitori's digits- a little harder. The younger boy panted, looking down at what was happening. Sousuke stretched, keeping his finger gently engaged, to pull open a drawer in his bedside table in which he felt around for the lube and a strip of condoms. Nitori marveled at the taut, flowing body arched out all gracefully. His boyfriend...

 

“You never answered my question from before. Do you only do it in bed?” He asked, looking up at Nitori as he popped the cap on the lube.

 

Nitori shook his head slowly as he watched, rapt, silver bangs unkempt on his forehead. “Sometimes on the floor, too, but usually the bed…” he said, glancing up at Sousuke’s eyes with a small grin. Sousuke was already imagining what that would look like. “Easier on the knees. But the floor is also quieter.”

 

“So you’re quieter when you do it yourself?” he warmed a generous couple drops of lube between his thumb and fingers, and went back to spread it over NItori’s hole, pressing a little bit harder than before **.** Nitori sighed and rocked his hips, feeling the slick fingers catch on his rim and send a plume of warmth and want through him. He watched as best he could, propping himself up on his elbows. Sousuke’s touch was so firm, so intent, so sure.

 

“I… Not if I’m alone, probably,” he answered, moaning as Sousuke’s fingers warmed and pressed. “If… If the others are on break.”

 

“What does that sound like?” he asked with a devilish smirk.

 

Nitori’s face reddened. “W-what do I sound like?” he asked, a bit embarrassed. He put himself there, back in time, to only picturing the man between his legs beneath him.

 

Sousuke snickered in response. Flustered Nitori was just about one of his favorite things. “I want you to be loud with me, Ai. Don’t hold back.”

 

Nitori nodded. “I… I’ve wanted to…” he said, raising shy eyes. “I’ll try to… For you.”

 

“May I?” Sousuke asked, pushing his finger against the pucker, just soft enough that it wouldn’t go in without a little bit more effort. 

 

Nitori’s body urged itself more open, his chest heaving and face in full blush as he nodded quickly. “Please…” He pushed out just a bit, relaxing himself.

 

Sousuke licked his lips and bit his tongue in concentration. He pushed past the ring of muscle and could feel Nitori’s body accommodating him. Nitori knew what to do, and seemed relaxed. He didn’t tense or resist at all as Sousuke let his finger penetrate further, feeling the hot, smooth walls of his interior. 

 

And Nitori felt him too, rough, and the ridges of his knuckles. “Oh god, Sou~” he mewled, watching Sousuke’s wrist, muscles twitching as he felt the digit glide inside of him. He pressed his hips down urging him deeper. He panted, words - or at least his control over them - all but gone. 

 

“Fuck… you’re going to feel amazing… I can’t wait for this to be mine…” Sousuke kissed the inside of Nitori’s thigh and began fingering Nitori with looser motions, twisting his wrist for leverage.

 

“Sousuke!” he cried out, shoulder hunching as he slouched at the push and nudge and screw of Sousuke’s finger. He was getting close… Nitori could feel it. Close, but not quite… like he was avoiding his prostate. He pressed his heels into the mattress to start rocking and whimpering, the sounds falling out, but there was still some barrier holding the rest back. “M-me too, Sou…” he said. He flashed his gaze up to Sousuke, seeking the icy blue eyes. “You’re gonna feel amazing, too. I can’t wait for you to f…” He swallowed hard, heart pounding and finished with a lingering tempo. “Fuck... me.”

 

Sousuke stopped his ministrations, eyes locked on Nitori’s face. Just the word sent a shock through him, as if Nitori had gripped his cock with his voice.

 

“What… was that?” he asked slowly, his mouth stretching into a grin.

 

The wall fell. “Fuck me, Sousuke.” His eyes danced between his boyfriend’s. “Stretch me and fuck me.”

 

“Yes, Captain,” he replied with a wink, hesitating no further in slipping his finger enough of the way out to add the second one, perhaps a little too hasty.

 

Nitori smirked back, but it didn’t last long as his brow pinched, his breath hissing in. “C-careful…” His fingers clutched at the sheets from the sharp burn.

 

“Sorry, does it still feel ok? I’ll slow down.” He kissed Nitori’s hip apologetically and squeezed his knee with his free hand.

 

The soft press of lips drew a hum from the tense captain. “It’s fine, it’s fine,” Nitori said, giving his body a reminder of what he wanted. “S-slow. But don’t stop.” He closed his eyes and took a couple breaths, then asked his body to open, to calm. He looked back up. “I’ll adjust. Keep going.”

 

Sousuke went slow, twisting his two fingers into Nitori, following his boyfriend’s other directive not to stop. It was almost as though Nitori saying something was all he needed to make it better, feeling the grind, the sweetness of the friction easing the pain of the stretch. He curled his fingers slightly, caressing the the rigid spot a few inches in.

 

The press of his fingers shot a jolt of pressure up Nitori’s shaft. “Oh fuck, Sou!~” he whimpered. “Fuck… yesss… right there…” His breaths heaved, and Sousuke’s quickened, too. At Nitori’s encouragement, he focused on the spot, probing it gently with his finger and watching his boyfriend’s face.

 

Nitori’s mouth opened wide as he cried out with a euphoric shudder. “Mmmnnn Yes!!” 

 

“Hmh. Is that how you talk when you’re by yourself?”

 

“I… Mnn...” Nitori looked away. “Y-yeah… It’s easier once it’s inside… And I can beg for it… For more...”

 

“It’s so goddamn hot… . I fucking love that dirty, sweet mouth of yours.”

 

A fire was lit behind Nitori’s eyes as he chuckled and grinned, letting the warmth of Sousuke’s fingers roil in his stomach as he stared at him with warm, playful, and knowing eyes. Sousuke affectionately kissed Nitori's knee, the tingling branching up Nitori’s thigh, and gazed back, feeling a connection that went beyond the physicality of being inside of him. “And I love that fucking mouth of yours too,” he replied, his tone sweet as ever. His heart thumped harder. “It turns me on so much to hear you talk to me like that… How badly you want me…” He briefly squeezed the fingers inside him, to which Sousuke chuckled warmly and responded with a slow, hard stroke against his prostate. Nitori’s hips rolled high as he moaned and his head lolled back. “More, Sou. It feels a lot better now. Your fingers are perfect... Can’t wait for your dick next~” He winked back.

 

“I can't wait either, Ai,” Sousuke groaned. He could wait, of course, and would wait as long as he needed to, but suspected that wouldn't be long. “I'm adding the third, okay?” 

 

Nitori hummed and nodded. “Keep hitting me there and you can do whatever you want, Sou~” His heart leapt as the bottle squelched in Sousuke’s hand.

 

He squeezed a bit more lube onto the digit and held the three together as he slowly reinserted the tapered trio of fingers **.** Nitori took a breath and tensed his chest as he pushed himself open. There was still the slight hint of burn, but the pressure of the fullness and the flesh on flesh greatly overrode it. He moaned again, eagerly pushing his hips further down toward Sousuke’s hand. “Hah… yes…” he panted. “Fuck me open, Sou…” He rolled his hips and started to buck on the fingers. More… more... “I want you so bad…” Creases on his toned stomach formed and vanished as he moved and tightened and pushed.

 

“Fuck...so hot,” Sousuke gasped, feeling his own neglected cock twitch. **“** You're doing great,” Sousuke murmured as he dotted kisses along Nitori's inner thigh. “Almost there.”

 

Nitori nodded. “J-just spread ‘em… and twist… please… it’s the last… hmmnnn~ the l-last step…”

 

And Sousuke obeyed, opening his fingers against the tight squeeze of Nitori's opening. The smaller boy winced sharply, but sighed out a breathy “Yes… Oh god, yes...” This was always the price - and a small one… and it was always worth it.

 

“Help me get ready,” he said roughly, moving to Nitori's side without removing his fingers, offering Nitori a condom to unwrap. He didn't want to leave Nitori with the shock of him pulling out to get ready.

 

Nitori’s eyes followed him in, meeting the other ice-blue gaze, and he reached across his body to take the foil wrapper before falling back to the mattress. Sousuke eased up with his fingers to lend Nitori some focus. He held it above his face, eyes dancing as they tried to focus better, and he tore through the divot in the edge, the top coming clean off and hanging on by the border of the wrapper. He pulled out the rolled-out rubber, the tips from sex ed coming back from his steel trap of a brain. He found the flap of the reservoir - this had to be the outside - and he flicked it away from the rest of the ring, offering it back to Sousuke ring up. “H-here… I d-don’t… Can’t reach…”

 

“Thanks,” Sousuke replied with a smile as he took it, his eyes lingering on Nitori's face; the captain was in turns desperate and apologetic. He wanted to do more, wanted to put it on himself, but just couldn’t.

 

“Do you think you're almost ready?” Sousuke looked down only to one-handedly roll the condom on, pinching the reservoir between his index and middle fingers, and using his thumb and ring fingers to push the edges of the rubber. He could hear the blood in his ears, and he felt light with the euphoria of anticipation.

 

Nitori tried to set aside his own yearning to assess for himself. He felt the base of all three of Sousuke’s fingers against him, so he nodded. “I’m ready… I’m so ready, Sou…” Ready for everything, for Sousuke’s cock as well as his arms, his hands, and his lips. His heart trilled as he watched Sousuke roll it down so easily, expertly. He was in good hands. The best. He wrapped an arm around Sousuke’s neck, leading his boyfriend down as he gazed intently between the pools of blue. “Take me…”

 

Sousuke nodded slowly, his eyes locked on Nitori’s, and leaned in for a gentle kiss that his boyfriend eagerly craned his neck up to return **.** He steadied himself, and slowed down, reminding himself not to rush even if he was so eager the anticipation hurt. With Rin, it was quickies and hair pulling from the very start, this was different.This was Ai, his boyfriend, and their first time together would be passionate and romantic.

 

Nitori breathed heavily, mouth open as he continued to lock into Sousuke’s eyes, length throbbing as their moment drew nearer. His own words echoed through his head, his chest, his body.

 

“You tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” Sousuke pulled his eyes away from Nitori to one-handedly slather his length in lube until there was so much that it dripped from his cock, leaving dark spots on the surface of the bed.

 

“Okay.” For Nitori, the look and sound of it was positively, excitingly sinful - soon that length would be slurping and clicking because of his body - laced with the warmth of knowing it was all because Sousuke was taking care of him on his first time. Which only made him feel even hotter for his boyfriend, and more settled in his choice.

 

“Okay…” Sousuke positioned himself between Nitori’s legs **,** the smaller boy carefully moving his legs to accommodate him, the backs of his thighs resting on the top of Sousuke’s, and slowly eased his fingers out, ready with his cock as a replacement **.** The movement of that alone was delicious, the relief as sweet as the stretch, but Nitori knew from all those times alone that there were better things ahead **.** Sousuke nudged Nitori’s hole with the tip of his cock and shivered from the warm anticipation, swallowing down a gasp.

 

Nitori’s cock twitched at the touch. “Nnnn… Sou.... please!” He clutched the sheets, deepening his breaths as his eyes bounced between Sousuke’s cock, the hand gripping it like he’d seen in porn, and Sousuke’s eyes, focused on the pink, glistening hole. Sousuke said he wanted to hear him. “Fill me up, Sousuke~” he whimpered, with another hard involuntary twitch that flexed around Sousuke’s head.

 

Sousuke’s expression of hard-edged concentration was traded, momentarily, for a pleased smirk, one of conquest and sexual pride that Nitori begged for him alone. He probed a little harder, feeling for resistance and watching Nitori’s face. The boy’s eyes flinched, but it was far from a wince, his brows twitching, eyes softening, jaw slacking as the force plied him wider **.** Sousuke shuddered as his head squeezed through the ring of muscle. 

 

And it was warm, and Nitori felt his pulse throb around it, and it was so much the same but still so much different. He reached down and touched Sousuke’s knee, his gaze lifting to Sousuke’s now. His heart swelled as he met the other’s blue eyes, eager and full and yearning as his chest heaved. “S-sousuke,” he said, blinking, reaching up weakly with his other hand for him, but bringing it down onto his leg instead. “Please… more...”

 

“More…” Sousuke echoed huskily. He leaned forward, planting his hands on the bed on either side and closing the angle between their bodies as he pushed deeper. It was tight, but there was no friction. Still, he made sure to go extra slow. 

 

Nitori reeled him in with his eyes, and reached up to clasp his fingers behind Sousuke’s neck, completely locked into his boyfriend **.** The boy’s eyes closed, his head turning and tilting as the thick tip slid further in, feeling the shaft stretching and rubbing against his walls. Nitori moaned as Sousuke nudged his prostate on the way inside.

 

Sousuke’s breath hitched at the pulsating warmth, and he fought to restrain himself. He brought himself down to his elbows, back hunched so he could reach Nitori’s neck with his lips. The deeper intrusion flared deep in Nitori’s stomach, easing an ache he didn’t even realize he had. Nitori tipped his head back, offering a squeak of a moan as his body spasmed around Sousuke. His arms crossed, one hand on Sousuke’s back, the other in his hair. Then another inch, and he was all the way in. Nitori’s hips were rocked back, his knees tucked against Sousuke’s waist, and Sousuke’s thighs were against the back of his. He was full. Joined. He breathed. They both breathed.

 

“Damn it, Ai, you feel so good,” Sousuke breathed, sucking a few more kisses from the crook of Nitori’s neck. “How does it feel?”

 

Sousuke’s kisses spread like fireworks across his skin, the rigid shaft inside providing sweet resistance to the excited clenching of his muscles that came from the twitching of his thrumming cock. “S-sousuke…” He breathed, moaning into the air as his fingers pressed and tangled. Sousuke was so close to him… He crossed his ankles behind Sousuke’s ass, and he felt the muscled globes curve away from them. “It’s so much… You feel so f-fucking good…” Another kiss, and it zoomed down his spine and bloomed all up his length. “My body is… it’s so awake… And you…” He squeezed his arms tighter. “You’re amazing~”

 

Sousuke reigned himself in to keep still against the squeezing, pulsing heat that made him want to do anything but. He wanted to plow into Nitori, satisfy his own cravings for friction and flesh, now that his appetite had been wetted. His hips behaved, but he couldn’t help himself but to lavish Nitori’s neck. The younger boy panted loudly, chest heaving at every kiss and lick, head of his cock feeling so, so full, like he was going to lose control. His fingers clutched hard in Sousuke’s hair as he tried to hold it in.

 

Sousuke pulled back and looked down at Nitori, feeling a familiar, sweet pang in his chest. “Can I start moving?”

 

Nitori’s eyes danced between Sousuke’s as he nodded quietly. “I just… can we stay like this? So I can see you?” 

 

“Of course,” Sousuke replied with a warm, husky chuckle. He leaned in to steal a kiss from Nitori before resuming his position, gazing down intently. Sousuke started slow, pushing his hips into the cushion of Nitori’s toned ass before pulling out a ways. He held his breath as Nitori let out a soft huff of air, and his jaw slacked, his eyes still focused on Sousuke’s as his brow flinched. The lube crackled between the slicked surfaces of rubber and skin as he eased back in.

 

Nitori hummed melodically as he found himself full again, the corners of his mouth curling up. The little smile put Sousuke at ease, and he returned it, a little bit slack jawed and heavy eyed. The silver haired swimmer raised his hips towards Sousuke’s, groaning as he pulled the larger swimmer deeper. “Yes… Sousuke…” His eyes flitted hungrily. He arched his spine and pressed his heels into Sousuke’s as he felt his boyfriend’s cock drag along. “Fuck me…” he whispered. “Please…”

 

That word spurred a harder thrust and a quiet, throaty moan from Sousuke. Nitori’s body rocked, and he squeaked, his eyes intense on Sousuke’s as he panted. “Fuck... say that again,” he groaned, eyes fixed on Nitori’s lips. He wanted to watch the shape his mouth when he talked dirty like that **.** Nitori hung on and gave a short cry, soft with each buck of Sousuke’s body. He thrusted faster, with hips that scooped and gyrated. Nowhere near ‘plowing’ yet, though.

 

Nitori’s smaller body was singing, every brush of Sousuke’s legs inside his, where his arms brushed Sousuke’s torso, his fingers over the skin growing warm and slick. Sousuke’s cock, the smooth, sweet plunge making his length thrum and leak, the hilting bump. “F-fuck me… Sousuke… harder… please! It feels so good!” And it did. The swirling tingling backed up, his tip damming back something not quite climax and not… not like anything else, really. It bubbled up from inside him with every thrust - it was just  _ good.  _ His eyes stayed put but lost their focus. “Sousuke…” The words were barely intelligible through his heavy breaths. “H-harder…”

 

That voice made him desperate and crazy. Talking like that, Nitori could ask Sousuke for anything and he’d do it, without even the smallest hesitation. Anything just to keep hearing it. Sousuke purred delightedly as he put more power behind his hips, their flesh slapping together in rhythm. 

 

**“** Ah!” Nitori cried, his eyes losing their focus as Sousuke moved him, pushed him up the bed with his thrusts. His body bunched and stretched in time. “F-fuck meee!” he said, the words wavering as Sousuke rocked him like a toy. “Harder!” And he wanted it too. So much motion, so deep, nothing to do but give himself over to the intense, filling bucks of his boyfriend’s hips. He was so hard, and his entire core swirled with pleasure, the length inside him bumping and brushing against his prostate. His cock bounced on his stomach, strings of precum stretching and snapping on his abs.

 

Sousuke shifted his weight into his left arm, taking the pressure off his shoulder and freeing his right hand up to trace down Nitori's side and find purchase on his hip.

 

The larger swimmer’s light touch sizzled along Nitori’s skin, and he settled into the firm grip easily. Sousuke’s hand fit, right there, perfectly, no question. “Ohhh… Sou~” he whimpered, reaching a hand up to tangle and clutch in the dark hair. He licked his lips and tilted his head. “Oh yes… So good…”

 

Sousuke moaned, low and hungry as he leaned in, letting their lips catch together like magnets. Like always, it was never enough. It felt  perfect and right, but his hunger for Nitori was far from being sated. Nitori’s mouth followed in kind as he held Sousuke there, but broke the firm seal to gasp for breath against the bigger man’s lips. “Sou…” he whispered out longingly as his eyes pleaded and thanked.

 

When he pulled away, Sousuke sat up and back with his toes tucked under him. His hands gripped his boyfriend's hips tightly for leverage, as he lifted him into place, and Nitori let himself be pulled, handled roughly as Sousuke shifted, the thick rod inside him tilting and prodding around. He groaned happily.

 

Sousuke looked down from Nitori's eyes, down his own abs, tensing with each thrust, to the sinful show beneath him, his glistening length disappearing up to the hilt inside his boyfriend's gorgeous body. “Hnnnn...Oh my god, Ai… can you see this?” His eyes and his mouth were grinning.

 

“Hmmnn… not… not…” Nitori curled up and hoisted himself on his elbows, looking almost listlessly across, Sousuke watching, anticipating his reaction. His heart skipped, jaw slack as he watched. The porno played out right before his eyes, right there in his ears as Sousuke’s dick crackled and plunged and his body swallowed it whole… his own body. His canal spasmed tight around his boyfriend, as if to verify for itself that Sousuke was really there, as if the drag and thrusting that carried him higher and higher wasn’t proof enough.

 

Then Sousuke picked up Nitori's dripping cock, and gave it a gentle upward tug, holding it like he would his own. “Hah!” the captain cried out as his length leaped into Sousuke’s touch. He felt so much before, but this? Now? His body was Sousuke’s instrument, and Sousuke was a world-class musician as far as Nitori was concerned. Thrills rushed up and down with Sousuke’s hand, and Nitori cried out, feeling totally apart from himself. 

 

Sousuke focused his attention on Nitori’s cries, associating his actions with the sounds he elicited with them. His mind needed to stay safely outside his body, so he could outlast Nitori, so he could lavish him to the very end. Nitori was close, but Sousuke wasn’t far behind, with the delicious heat and the perfect body below him. Not just a perfect body, with creamy skin tinged pink in all the right places, equal parts elegant bone and cut muscle --  it was Nitori’s. Ai’s. The body he’d helped train, that had been by his side after Rin had left him lonely. His hesitation had faded away completely, replaced by a fervent desire to watch Nitori unravel, to untie him like the drawstring of his sweats that were now crumpled somewhere in his living room. It wasn’t the perverse pleasure of hearing such unexpectedly dirty things from Nitori’s innocent mouth, or even that he had the honor of giving him his first time; it was making him feel cared for, giving him what he wanted, it was being the person who got to do these things with Nitori that drove him to the edge and forced patience upon him all in the same go. 

 

Sousuke let Nitori’s length slip through his gentle fist, careful not to slack at his pounding of Nitori’s prostate as he diligently plowed Nitori towards a climax.

 

The pleasure was so much, and everywhere. He was hot, and sticky, and Sousuke was fucking him. “Ohhh...Yes… more… Sousuke!!!” he begged, breaths coming shallower, faster. Sousuke echoed his encouragement, with soft yeahs and fucks. “G-gonna…” His body clenched down on Sousuke again. “Soouuu!” His brow furrowed. He stared at their join, at Sousuke’s cock, his hand, his own cock, about to burst all over them.

 

“Mmmmhh, nnnnnhhh… yeah....! Cum, Ai!” Sousuke bucked, his own breaths shortening with Nitori tightening around him, anticipating the moment they were both hanging on. 

 

“SOU!” Nitori yelped, strangling into a grunt through gritted teeth as Sousuke softly urged him on, “Ai… Ai…” . His small fingers tightened in the sheets and he tucked his head down, wincing as his climax flooded his body. His feet flexed, toes curling down behind Sousuke’s back, and his knees tensed and started to draw back. He went rigid in the sure, firm grip, the grunt turning to a whimper as the fever in his body broke and his length pulsed and spurted white warmth onto his stomach and Sousuke’s fingers. Sousuke’s relentless thrusts, never ceasing through the climax, pushed more waves pulsing up through his core as it spread his tight, tight walls. It went on for so long, and it tingled all down his shoulders and into his fingers. He breathed fast, and loud, and then spoke with a weak voice. “Sousuke… Please… c’mon… you too… I want…” It was only then that Sousuke slowed, but he didn't stop. Nitori looked up at Sousuke with soft but meaningful eyes, and reached one of his hands up to Sousuke’s chest. His spent cock twitched again. “I want you to fuck me until you cum inside me…  Please… Have your way with me… I’m yours.”

 

Even the slow, deliberate movements of his length smoothly in and out of Nitori inched Sousuke closer. He probably could've came at least different points if he'd allowed himself, but watching Nitori, feeling him tense underneath him, hearing him talk this way, had him close again. Sousuke ached to tear into him, but if Nitori was tired, sore... “I-it still feels good?”

 

Nitori’s eyes still on his, the younger captain simply nodded. He lowered himself back down to the mattress as he felt Sousuke’s weight shift, and his heart skipped as he felt the strong hands manipulate him. 

 

Sousuke paused to arrange Nitori's legs, leaning forward and letting his boyfriend's thighs rest against his chest and his knees hook over his shoulders. The younger boy’s chest rose and fell even as he was bent in half. Nitori reached up and clasped his hands onto Sousuke’s arms, his eyes dancing between the other pair of blue that attentively watched for the slightest change in his expression. He felt Nitori's insides, warm and pulsing around his cock. His breath hitched, and for a moment he thought he would finish right there. He let the wave subside before he began thrusting and grinding his hips again.

 

This afterglow was like nothing else, nothing he’d ever done. He didn’t care that he’d already finished, he just wanted Sousuke to keep moving, and wanted Sousuke to feel just as good as he had.  “Fuck me Sou…” he said firmly, his shoulders pushing into the mattress as the hot rod worked its way into his eager body. 

 

The words themselves, but possibly more so the commanding confidence in Nitori's tone sent a shiver through Sousuke's body, all the way to the coiling tension on his stomach.

 

“I’ll tell you if it’s not okay.” Pleasure or not, this was the best - his boyfriend seated inside him, the movements a constant reminder of his presence. Nitori was powerless to move, too, as his feet bounced in midair with the rocking of Sousuke’s body. His eyes pleaded with the larger man. “Give it to me, Sou… Please...”

 

“You’re so dirty, Ai,” Sousuke grunted roughly, on smut-talking autopilot, as bucked his hips sharply against Nitori's ass. The smaller boy gasped loudly at the sudden, deep filling and squeezed Sousuke’s arms as he moaned back out. “You just came, and you want more… Ai, you insatiable little _slut_.” The slur slipped out before he could stop it, but the words sent an unexpected thrill down Nitori’s spine. 

 

“Shit! Sorry, I didn't… I don't...” he huffed, slowing down as he looked plaintively down into Nitori's eyes. He could feel his length threaten to lose turgidity in this shock of guilt.That sort of talk was a habit from Rin, not something for his new and freshly deflowered boyfriend. 

 

Nitori whimpered again, reaching up to thread his fingers through Sousuke’s hair. This was not the time for the politics of sexual vocabulary. He tugged Sousuke down into a rough, brief kiss, nibbling a plump lip on the finish as he bored his gaze into Sousuke’s. He let loose a soft half-purr half-growl as he raised his ass towards Sousuke’s hips and panted against his mouth. 

 

Sousuke's cock hardened and twitched, his hips jolting involuntarily as Nitori dominated him from below.

 

Nitori’s jaw went slack, and he gripped his fingers tighter, smirking as he got what he wanted. “Don’t care. Don’t stop. Say anything - it’s amazing~ Keep going. Fuck. Me.”

 

A moan shuddered from Sousuke's chest, and he buried himself in Nitori -- his face in his boyfriend's neck, and his length deeper inside of him. “YES! Sou~!” Nitori cried out, so full… so full… “MORE!”

 

“Fuck, Ai, you're amazing,” he purred, roughly kissing his neck, giving him the ‘more’ he was begging for. Nitori mewled. “You’re sure know how to take a fucking dick,” Sousuke added, pulling away with a cocky, confident grin to look down at Nitori, hips grinding at full force.

 

Nitori smiled weakly back, distracted by the lingering pleasure that swirled and swelled through his core as Sousuke rammed into him, again and again. “Told you I… mmnn… had some practice~” he said, his gaze turned more playful. He was bent in half and stuffed with cock, but he never felt more comfortable, more safe than he did there gazing into Sousuke’s face. “Don’t hold back, Sou…” he said, tightening his canal. “Harder… Harder! Fill me up with your cum!” 

 

Sousuke felt the pit of his stomach drop away, and his breath shortened. His face tucked into the crook of Nitori’s shoulder as his body tensed and curled inward. “Yes… Sou… Please!” Nitori cooed into Sousuke’s ear as he stroked the dark locks of hair. It was curious… and unexpected. He hardly felt anything other than Sousuke’s restrained movements - the grinding of his hips became tighter, too. Sousuke was silent as he let the orgasmic ecstasy wash over him, and it left him panting against Nitori’s neck, too heavy to move.

 

Yeah, Sousuke was done. Nitori chuckled quietly and turned his head to kiss Sousuke’s temple, or ear, or hair, whatever was there, and Sousuke kissed Nitori’s ear or neck or whatever was closest to his lips. He could have floundered for more words - of praise? Thanks? - but the feeling of Sousuke there and spent was too nice to break up. He breathed too - as best he could doubled over as he was - and basked in Sousuke’s presence for now, as he hoped Sousuke was basking in his. He nuzzled against Sousuke’s head and cradled it close. Finally, the words came. “You’re amazing, Sou… That was incredible!” he said softly.

 

Sousuke coughed out a soft laugh as he pulled himself heavily away from Nitori’s neck. “I wasn’t… That took me… I’d been holding back so long,” he gasped, struggling for excuses. Sousuke moved back enough to unhook Nitori’s legs from over his shoulders, but didn’t pull out yet. 

 

And Nitori didn’t want him to. “I don’t mean the stamina, you goof,” he said, smiling up into Sousuke’s eyes. His heels fell heavily to the mattress, and he stretched his legs out one, then the other, flexing his feet and settling back in. He clasped his hands lightly over the back Sousuke’s neck. “I mean the whole thing. It was… perfect. Everything I could’ve possibly wanted.” 

 

“That’s because you’re perfect, Ai,” Sousuke replied, not missing a beat. He smiled bashfully, knowing what a cheeseball he must have sounded like. Nitori’s smile widened, too, as his heart swelled with pride. “And you’re hot as fuck,” Sousuke whispered into Nitori’s ear before nipping it with a kiss. 

 

Nitori moaned softly as he hugged Sousuke closer. “So are you, Sou,” he said, following it with a hum and a wriggle of his hips at the sensation of his boyfriend’s lips. The reminder of the length stirred inside him and settled him further.

 

“You made it perfect for both of us.”

 

“Guess we make a good team, then,” Nitori said.  _ A real one, _ he didn’t.

 

“I’d say so,” Sousuke replied, missing any other meaning that came with Nitori’s word choice, not even remotely thinking about the time that they had been on an actual team together.

 

Nitori was already replaying every little moment of the last... however long, again and again, in his mind. Things that stood out, what made him shiver with excitement. “Is it… is it bad form to talk about it after?” he asked. Sousuke cocked his head to the side. “So soon, I mean. You just seemed… a little worried in there. About some things.”

 

Sousuke felt a minor pang as he anticipated some sort of critique, but he shook his head. “I’m the wrong person to ask, but we can talk about whatever you want.” He pressed a kiss to Nitori’s cheek, and then his shoulder as he eased out, waiting until he was soft so that Nitori wouldn’t feel the shock of being pulled out of straight away.

 

“‘kay,” Nitori replied, pouting a bit at the loss of Sousuke’s cock. But of course he’d get soft. It was going to happen either way, right? The logistics of actual sex made a profound amount of sense. “I…” he paused, gathering his thoughts, and Sousuke waited attentively, curling his bottom arm into a pillow under his head and resting the other hand on Nitori's hip. How to word this? “Don’t apologize for calling me ‘slut,’ okay?” he said, brushing his fingers through Sousuke’s hair.  Remembering the word spilling out of Sousuke’s mouth made his heart flutter all over again. 

 

“But--” Sousuke tried to interject, but let Nitori continue instead.

 

“There… in that moment… And even now, I’m all yours. Whenever.” He smirked, eyes glittering, and Sousuke just cocked his head. “You call me that, and I’m off the starting block.” He thought about it being whispered on the couch. “And I’ll rip your clothes off if I have to.”

 

“Ai… but you're not that. At all,” Sousuke finally replied with a tiny, nervous laugh. “I just… I just said it. I'd hit someone if they called you that, Ai…I really adore you.”

 

Nitori rolled onto his side and ran his hand down Sousuke’s arm. He grinned. “I dunno, I’m pretty greedy,” he said, before growing a little more serious. “And besides, you’re not just ‘someone.’ I think… I’d like it if you stood up for me, but I’m still a ‘slut’ for you.  _ Your _ slut~” It sounded awful, and he knew it, but here, in this space, he didn’t care. Sousuke sighed a smile, pleased that Nitori wasn't upset with him, and pretty thrilled that he wouldn't have to censor himself. He leaned in closer to steal a kiss from Sousuke’s lips, but the brief first one wasn’t enough. And then the rest of Sousuke’s words caught up with him. He pulled away, brows creased, both moved and discerning. “You really adore me, Sou?” he asked, reaching up to stroke Sousuke’s cheek.

 

Sousuke licked his lips, but otherwise remained still. “Yeah, I adore you,” he replied, tinging pink in the cheeks, though he said it again, easily. Nitori’s heart thumped hard, and he blinked, fast. “I’ll say it again if you want… And I'm your slut, too.”

 

Nitori pursed his lips and shook his head in short turns. His eyes flitted between Sousuke’s, then to his lips, his nose, his jaw, his ears. “That’s plenty for now,” he said. He took a deep breath. “I adore you too, Sou. I just…” His whole chest fluttered, from one shoulder to the other, and Sousuke's was paralyzed by that foreboding transition. Nitori leaned in closer, smearing his seed between them as he held Sousuke tight and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Sousuke immediately relaxed, reflexively putting an arm around Nitori, and the captain was done for. “I’ve never been this happy before. I didn’t… I never thought…” He puttered out as he squeezed his eyes shut, but not before wet droplets rolled their way down his cheek and onto Sousuke’s skin, making his face’s contact slippery.

 

Sousuke just held on to Nitori tighter, not minding the mess between their stomachs or the tears wetting his neck. It wasn't like Rin had never gotten weepy on him -- Sousuke wasn't spooked. He kissed his salty cheek.

 

“You'll only get happier, Ai, I promise.”

 

And Nitori pressed his lips to Sousuke’s salty collarbone. He deserved none of this. He had done nothing - could never have done anything - to deserve the way this felt. “I just hope I can make you happy too… This happy,” he said, wiping his eyes on Sousuke’s skin. 

 

“You do,” Sousuke replied simply, the corners of his mouth picking up with a light laugh at Nitori claiming him as a tissue.

Nitori raised his head and blinked his vision clear. He sniffled and swallowed as he looked into Sousuke’s pools of icy blue. The ones that had overseen his training and guided him through their year of swimming together, the ones that thanked him when he’d helped Sousuke recover over the break, the ones that were comfortable relaxing around him when they fell asleep watching movies together, the ones that finally noticed him, the ones that now adored him.  _ Him! _ “I’m serious, Sou. I’m so serious. About this. About you. I want to make this last forever. I’m going to give it my best. Please give it yours, too.”

 

Maybe their best wouldn’t be enough. Maybe there was still a chance that he and Sousuke would end up like his parents - divorced without any care for each other. But in either case, he needed to find out.

 

Sousuke's heart sung, and his throat tightened. “Always.” His voice hitched, but he wasn't about to let himself get teary-eyed. After all the heartbreak and unrequited sincerity from Rin, Nitori's promise meant everything.

 

He could've said it right then, that he loved Nitori, because he did, but he knew that sort of thing was supposed to be said before the sex and tears, not after. “I'm yours, all yours, Ai,” Sousuke said before leaning in for a lazy, post-coital kiss.

 

“Me too, Sou,” Nitori added, tenderly meeting the soft lips. 

 

Sousuke idly ran his fingers down Nitori's back. “But, you know you're still technically a virgin.” Sousuke’s grin picked up, and he waited for Nitori’s response.

 

Nitori tucked his head back, eyebrow quirked and puzzled gaze wide. “Huh? How so?” he asked. Not that it mattered, really - he already had everything he wanted. 

 

Sousuke laughed and nuzzled in with a kiss to placate Nitori's adorable confusion. “You're going to fuck me, too, right?”

 

Nitori blinked, his mouth still straight as he considered it, for the first time, really. “I’ve never thought about that before… I can try, though! If that’s something you’d like.”

 

“Of course I would,” Sousuke replied, giving Nitori's ass a playful squeeze. The captain raised his eyebrows as he gave a soft squeak.

 

Positions flashed before Nitori’s mind, but from a different perspective than he usually dreamed them. He hummed thoughtfully, and blinked them away, flashing Sousuke a smile. “Yeah, we can try that sometime.” He happily returned the kiss and swam in Sousuke’s eyes, holding him tight. “I didn’t know that about you. I guess there’s still plenty to learn as we go.”

 

“What? That I enjoy hard dick in my ass as much as the next guy?” Sousuke laughed, alighting a peck on Nitori's lips and smothering the captain’s own loud laugh to a hum. “Inside and out, I can't wait,” he purred, relishing Nitori's weight in his arms and feeling the happiest he could.

  
Nitori stroked Sousuke’s face, his smile feeling wider than his face. “Me neither,” he said softly, resting his forehead to Sousuke’s. “Can’t wait. For all of it.”


End file.
